


Princess Peach's Fetish Farts

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Brothers - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fart, Farting, Fetish, Gen, Princess Peach Farting, Princess peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach farting...something that deserves even more attention. Princess Peach starts involving herself in other fetishes besides farting....while also farting. Just another day for the fair Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/gifts).



> Well, this is my first official AOOO-Exclusive fic. Enjoy. And as a bonus, it's a tribute to my idol, YoshizillaRhedosaurus.

 

Princess Peach was enjoying her day out in the sun, then she bent down and farted loudly, her dress being blown up by her loud gas blast.

"Phew, that one must have stunk!" Peach giggled, enjoying her farting as she ripped another loud poot, which was brassy as she fanned away the smelly fumes. "Boy do I love to fart!"

That said, Peach continued farting loudly to her delight, stinking up her dress as her raunchy farts started turning wet, a brown stain appearing on the back of her panties, much to her shock.

"Oopsies, there go my clean panties again!" Peach giggled, enjoying the fact that she pooped herself....again. Believe it or not, this happens a lot in something by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

_"Eewww!_ " Toadette groaned, smelling Peach's farts from far away.

"Oh hi Toadette!" Peach waved at her, farting as she did. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Not for me! You're stinking up the fresh air with your farts again!" Toadette remarked.

"Oh come on, Toadette! You know this is how I like to spend my day! And you know I love farting as much as you and Daisy."

Toadette groaned. "Yeah, but sometimes I don't feel like finding enjoyment in farting!"

Peach frowned, then got a naughty idea as she grabbed Toadette and stuffed her into her butt through her dress. "Maybe this will change your mind!" With that, Peach farted as loud and raunchy as possible on Toadette, causing all the green grass and trees in the background to wilt from the rotten stench as a brown stain began to appear on her dress, getting bigger just for you as Toadette screamed for her life as Peach simply giggled, enjoying the fact that she was pooping herself while farting.


	2. Princess Peach's Panty Fetish Farts

Princess Peach was in her room trying on a bunch of different panties, giggling as she was farting in every one of them, loving how warm they felt after farting in them. Peach was wearing nothing but her pink panties due to being alone.

"Boy do I look good in these!" Peach stated as she looked at her peach shaped, pink panties clad bubble butt in the mirror, farting in them, causing a brown stain to appear on them.

"Oopsies!" Peach gasped, sliding down her panties and placing on another pair of pink panties. this one being granny laced and with more bloom, her hands on her hips as she looked at her butt in the mirror, giggling as a big fart erupted out of her butt, causing the room to shake as Peach sighed of relief, enjoying the feeling of her royal butt cheeks vibrating from her unmatched flatulence.

"My goodness..." Peach gasped. "These look great on me!"

Then, a random Toad walked in, gasping to see Peach farting in panties by herself, causing Peach to scream as she covered herself up, letting out a cute little poot in shock.

Then she got that naughty idea again, which may even become a running gag for this fanfic. "I'll teach you to walk in on me!"

Peach grabbed Toad and stuffed him into her panties clad butt cheeks, farting as much as possible as Toad was screaming from both arousal and from pain, with Peach giggling as she continued farting strongly.

Meanwhile, Toadette and Dry Bowser were both watching Peach farting on the Toad from her castle window, with more than three minutes having passed as Peach was still farting strongly on the poor Toad.

"I'm so glad that's not me this time..." Toadette shuddered.

"Oh relax, kid. At least you don't have a fleshy counterpart rubbing his false counterparts in your face over our 30 years of existence." Dry Bowser remarked.


	3. Peach's Zero Suit Farts

Zero Suit Samus lifted her leg and farted loudly, holding her butt cheeks as her loud poot got deeper pitched after 5 seconds, feeling her skin tight zero suit vibrate from the brass gas, being inside the infamous Super Smash Brothers Mansion from the stories of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

"Man, I've been holding this in since that last match!" Zamus claimed as she bent down to release more of her pent up gas, then she got blasted by an even bigger, louder fart, being knocked over.

"Phew, excuse me! That one was ripe!" Princess Peach giggled, wearing a skin tight zero suit also, hers being pink.

Zamus looked up, seeing Peach farting in her own pink zero suit. "Good one, Tootstool. But why dress like me?"

"Because, I look sexy farting in this, and so do you!" Peach stated, taking Tootstool as a compliment and wiggling her sexy, farting butt clad in her pink zero suit, feeling it vibrate with each fart as her butt cheeks jiggled. "Come on, Zammy! Bump butts with me!"

Zamus crossed her arms, pushing out another smelly one as she did while watching Zero Suit Peach doing several poses and farting with each one. "I'd really rather not."

Peach pointed her farting butt at Zamus, her tight zero suit puffing up from her stinky gas. "You sure you don't wanna bump this booty?" Peach teased Zamus as Peach's farts blew Zamus' blonde hair back.

"Will you cut that out?" Zamus remarked, before she another fart coming on, ripping a huge brassy butt burp that shook the entire room.

Two minutes later, Zamus stopped farting, shocked at how much gas she released. "Gosh.....that actually felt good...."

"Glad you feel that way, but watch this!" Peach bumped her zero suited butt against Zamus' butt, ripping a more enormous fart that shook the entire mansion, causing it to stink as a result.

_And it continued for as long as Peach looked sexy in that pink zero suit of hers.....yes....._


	4. Princess Peach's Ending Suit Farts

Zero Suit Samus was sitting at the Smash Bros. bar, wearing her revealing orange Ending Outfit as she was enjoying a glass of champagne, dropping her gum and bending down to pick up, before she was greeted by a loud, smelly fart to the face by Princess Peach Tootstool, who was wearing an ending suit like Samus but pink, wiggling her big butt clad in her ending shorts as several more poots came out.

"Do you like my attire? It suits me quite well!" Peach giggled, her butt cheeks jiggling as she farted more raunchy poots, puffing up the back of her pink ending shorts.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Samus remarked, before ripping a loud fart of her own, ignoring it. "What's with you wearing what I wear but in pink?"

"I've already farted in every piece of clothing and panties I own! Gotta find new clothes to fart in to keep myself entertained!" Peach giggled as she ripped a brassy poot that warmed up her ending shorts.

Ending Suit Samus groaned as she farted again, lifting her right butt cheek as she fanned away her flatulence, annoyed that she kept ripping more stinky toots afterward. "Can't you let your fart factory work somewhere else?"

Peach's loud farting turned wet as she gawked, a brown stain appearing on the back of her rubber pink shorts. "Well, there goes my brownie oven again!" Peach walked out the door, gasping as she continued sharting herself with each step.

"Good riddance." Samus rolled her eyes as she lifted her right leg, her gassy orange clad butt farting as it caused the bar to smell worse than when Peach was farting in it.


End file.
